A Leap of Faith
by StormofSilver
Summary: WARNING: Character Death. When two are broken, what will one do to save the other? And will they end up more than friends? Bad, bad summary. Pairings: ShikaSaku NaruTen


_WARNING: This is long as hell. Well, it's the longest oneshot I have ever written. So ha I win. Anyway. I was thinking about making it a full-blast tragedy, but it was getting way too long, lol. Also, for people who don't know, I'm making as many Sakura pairing oneshots as I possibly can. I've already done NaruSaku, GaaSaku, and NejiSaku, so here comes this one!_

Disclaimer: _I own absolutely nothing of Naruto except for a few comic books and other stuff. So. No suing me, because I don't have any money.

* * *

_

1There were quick, urgent footsteps as the kunoichi's feet splashed in mud piles. Her hair was soaking wet from the condensing rain and the enemy's blood, but that was the last thing on her mind as she heard an ear-piercing scream. She immediately recognized it as her best friend. Her quick and nimble feet picked up the pace as she sprinted through the woods. Nothing could stop her from getting to her destination. The only thoughts on her mind were running as fast as she possibly could and getting to her.

This mission was supposed to be C-rank, with them escorting a group of people to another village, but something had gone horribly wrong. They had turned on them, revealing themselves as top rank Sound-nin. The pink haired maiden didn't know how the group was separated, but she couldn't care about that at the present. She kept running until she broke into a clearing. She nearly stopped at what she saw. _Oh dear Kami, no...!_

Her best friend was lying in a heap on the ground, her chest just barely rising and falling. A black-haired man, the woman's boyfriend, was kneeling over her, his usually calm and lazy eyes wild with panic. Three of the enemy lay around them in neat semi-circle, like a horseshoe, and they weren't moving. The medic female shinobi ran over to them as fast as she could, and the shadow master looked up.

"Sakura-san," he began, his hands shaking over the heavily bleeding kunoichi beneath him. She was alive, but just barely as blood began to bubble from her mouth with every quivering breath she took.

"Don't say anything, Shikamaru," the woman called Sakura cut him off, her hands emitting the chakra she was trained to use. "Ino needs you right now."

Shikamaru nodded, adrenaline wiping away all of his usual laziness and calm. He ran his fingers through Ino's red stained hair as Sakura checked her upper body first, just in case there was something wrong with the heart. The petal haired shinobi's head began to throb like a dying pulse as she worked, the seeping wounds healing under her touch. Sakura held back a sigh of relief. Ino was going to be all right.

She wouldn't be. What Sakura didn't know was that her stomach was pierced, and the acids were already settling into her system. Her body was shutting down. Sakura checked her lower body after she was done with the heart, and she gasped when she saw the wound. The kunoichi's body was so stained with blood that Sakura had to search for the puncture. Ino's face was paling by the second, and Sakura swore under breath.

"Hang in there, Ino," Sakura growled as the blonde woman groaned, and her sea blue eyes rolled open. Her breaths were short and uneven, and to Sakura and Shikamaru's horror they were getting fainter and fainter. The seafoam colored eyes were dull and glassy with pain, and she locked them with Shikamaru's. The said ninja only clasped her hand tighter, and she clutched it back. Sakura could only watch as Ino took her last breaths.

"I love you," Ino whispered, her voice so uneven and tranquil that the two ninja trying to save Ino's life had to lean down to hear her. Then her eyes fluttered shut, and her chest fell, never to rise again. Sakura immediately broke down, her pearly tears falling over her body. Shikamaru's eyes were wide with shock, like a cat thrown out into the cold. Sakura's right fist clenched and she let out an unearthly howl, her head pointed up towards the heavens.

"Goddamn you, Ino!" she screamed, while Shikamaru stared out into a void of nothingness, his shoulders shaking but with no tears.

* * *

Ino's funeral was long and formal, just like Sakura knew she would want it. She was so selfish, an attention seeking hog. But she was Sakura's best friend and greatest rival, no matter how preppy she acted. Sakura was dressed in a black dress with black strapped sandals. Tsunade, Sakura, and Ino's parents all arranged this, but the pink haired woman was surprised by how many people had come. Naruto, Chouji, Tenten, Lee, (who was sobbing heavily) Gai-sensei, (who was doing the same thing) Kakashi-sensei, and every other Chuunin and Jonin were there. Even Neji, the most cold-hearted and insensitive piece of steel Sakura had ever met, had made the time to come. His arm was draped over Tenten's shoulders, but the brown haired girl's eyes looked haunted and tortured. Sakura looked at the weapons master quizzically, and decided she would have to find out about it later. She looked back at the funeral procession. It was a closed casket, since Ino's wounds were nothing anyone wanted to see twice.

Of course, Ino's parents were up front. Shikamaru was close behind; with him staring at the black steel like he still wasn't sure if it all really happened. He gently placed a white rose on the casket, and everyone followed suit. They placed the snow white flower on the cold steel of the coffin's holder. Sakura was behind Naruto, who was, for once, completely grave and somber as he placed his own flower on the coffin. Finally it was Sakura's turn.

Sakura took a moment to stare at the jeweled casket that held her best friend's body. She remembered when Ino first came up to her and helped her be the strong, sensitive woman she was today. Then she remembered when she confessed her love for a certain Uchiha, and Ino and Sakura were sworn rivals for a long time. She recollected when Ino and she were tied in the Chunin exams. And then, when Sasuke ran off, they were back to being best friends again. Sakura shoulders trembled, and her hands were shaking as she placed her white rose on top of everyone else's. She walked away from it, confirming that her best friend was gone forever. She turned to the casket once more.

"Kami bless your soul, Ino," she whispered. She turned body again with her head bowed, and saw Shikamaru somewhere in the distance. He had the same slouched posture with hands in his pockets, except instead of looking at the clouds; he was staring at the grass below. His eyes were clouded with grief he didn't want to show, and he was shuffling his feet. Sakura took a deep breath before walking slowly towards him.

"Hey," Sakura said softly, gently tapping his shoulder. Shikamaru looked at her briefly before fixating his eyes back on the ground.

"Are you doing okay?" The words sounded pathetic to her ears. Shikamaru gave her a weak nod, so faint that Sakura knew it was a lie. Of course, she could imagine what was going through his head. He probably thought she was being troublesome and was asking pointless questions. But then again, did he feel grateful to her that she had come over to see if he was all right, despite the fact she had lost her best friend? Sakura couldn't tell. She hated not being sure about anything.

They stood next to each other, with both their heads bowed for such a long time that Sakura was starting to get a little antsy. Ino had already been buried, and almost all of the guests left. Only Naruto, Tenten, Neji, and Kakashi-sensei remained. Kakashi was here for his other lost comrades anyway, and Naruto was standing next to him. But Sakura noticed the blue eyed ninja was shooting Tenten quick but wanting looks, and Tenten looked like she was in agony. Sakura was out of earshot, but she could see Neji's white eyes narrow as he spoke sharply to Tenten. The cocoa eyed kunoichi had said something back, and Neji turned his back in disgust. Sakura's forest green orbs side glanced to Shikamaru, and she saw him look up, then look back down. He obviously didn't care about Tenten's ordeal. Nor could he be bothered by it. Sakura let out a huff and took a few steps away from the shadow master and away from Ino's grave. Once she knew Tenten was looking, she beckoned to Tenten with her hands.

Tenten's shoulders sagged with relief at the thought of getting away from whatever she had going on, and she spoke briefly to her boyfriend. Neji gave a tight nod, and Tenten made her way to Sakura. Neji whirled around and left the cemetery, so luckily they would have little interruptions. Sakura had her arms crossed and a hip swayed to one side. When Tenten stopped in front of the pink haired woman, Sakura saw that Naruto was looking over in their direction with something that looked like lust in his eyes. And it wasn't pointed towards Sakura, for a change of pace.

"He likes you," Sakura said matter-of-factly.

Tenten was smart enough to know exactly what Sakura was talking about, and she knew damn well it wasn't about Neji. "I know," she whispered in an anguished voice. "But I can't exactly let Neji-kun go..."

Sakura raised an eyebrow, before her eyes shot wide open in realization. "Tenten, you haven't..." she trailed off, knowing exactly what Tenten did, or should she say, what she was doing.

"On the contrary, I have," Tenten said with bitter irony. "I feel bad, but I love Naruto-kun more than I ever loved Neji-kun."

"Wow. I mean, wow. This is new," Sakura said slowly, trying to keep her mind from reeling. Suddenly she looked suspicious. "Did Neji-san find out?"

Tenten rolled her eyes. "I never thought I would call the Godaime Hokage-sama's apprentice a baka, but _honestly! _Do you think that Neji-kun would even go near me if he found out about me and Naruto-kun?" It was obvious that Tenten's secret was getting to her, tearing at her and making her uncharacteristically snappy. Sakura ignored the jolt of anger inside her and she proceeded with a calmness she commended herself for.

"Then why is Neji-san acting like a bastard to you?" Sakura asked with a deadly calm to her voice, despite her efforts to make it neutral.

"Because he has the Byakugan," Tenten replied with a singsong sarcasm. "If he could see any more than he already can, he could read my mind." Tenten's voice became barbed and short at the last five words. "Honestly, the guy can see every little detail. If I breathe wrong, he knows about it. If I put something in a different place, he knows. If I _look slightly guilty and even suggest I'm hiding something, _I can assure you he will know about it!" Tenten's voice was becoming more and more high-pitched, and it was rising into hysteria.

"Slow down." Sakura put her hand on Tenten's shoulder, trying to comfort her friend. "Why can't you just break up with him? If he tries to kill you, I can tell you right now that Naruto and I will do something about it."

Tenten forced a smile before shaking her head. "That's not the problem," the weapon mistress forced out weakly. "I wish that was the only thing I have to face."

"You still love him," the pink haired kunoichi stated. It was not a question on Sakura's part, it was a statement. Sakura was tardily suspecting it as the discussion went on, but she was waiting for Tenten to say it herself.

Tenten didn't say anything. She didn't even move for a while, before dipping her head in a firm nod, as if she was trying to convince herself. Silent tears ran down her cheeks as she bowed her head. Sakura couldn't help but look to the side, and she saw Shikamaru staring at them. She glared back at him before he snorted and started walking towards Ino's grave. Naruto and Kakashi were gone, and Sakura watched as Shikamaru kneeled by the tomb. She was shot down by a feeling she did not quite recognize. She glanced back over her hysterical friend.

"Tenten, listen to me," Sakura commanded. Tenten looked up at her dictator voice, and confident that she had the kunoichi's attention, she continued. "I understand how you feel..."

"No you don't!" Tenten shrieked, getting Shikamaru's attention. The raven haired ninja jerked his head toward them, his grief stricken eyes showing only the faintest light of curiosity. However, he looked more annoyed than anything else. The chocolate haired woman became aware of this and lowered her voice to a tight whisper. "How would you know anything of forcing yourself away from someone you love, but going to someone else?"

Sakura thought of Sasuke, and the one she suspected her feelings were growing and sprouting around like vines wrapping their snake-like bodies around a gate. She took shuddering breaths to try and cool down. When she realized she could speak without freaking out, she proceeded.

"Ironically, I actually do," Sakura said calmly before going on. "What you should do is take a break. Get away from Neji-san _and_ Naruto. Think about it, and then make your decision. You look like a wreck, Tenten. You can't go on like this." Tenten gave her a long, searching look before spinning around and walking away.

"_What am I going to do now?" _Sakura asked herself pathetically.

* * *

It was a few weeks later. Tenten was still wrapped up in the choice she had to make, and Sakura could see the obvious toll it had taken on her. There were massive circles under the young kunoichi's eyes, and her hair, even though still in the buns on either side of her head, were slightly messier and had lost its usual shine. Sakura had to hold back a sigh every time Tenten crossed her path.

And good ol' Shikamaru. He practically locked himself in his room twenty four hours a day, seven days a week. The only time he came out was for food, and to sit for a while at Ino's grave. He didn't even go cloud watching at his favorite spot. Tsunade let him off the hook this time because he was so stricken by grief that he would only interfere with missions and screw up the younger shinobi's training. Sakura was still grieved by Ino's death, and the pain of losing her would always be there. But she had to be strong, for the village's sake. If she really showed what she felt inside, the village would be a mess.

She stepped into the Hokage's office, trembling a little. She missed Ino terribly, despite what she acted like and everything else. She swung open the door. "You called, Tsunade-sama?"

"Yes." Tsunade beckoned her in. "I'm concerned about Shikamaru, Sakura. Heck, there's even been a problem with Tenten. I can't have them being useless lumps forever. I was wondering... do you have any ideas to get them back?"

Sakura was silent for a little while, her brain calculating what to do.

"Yeah, but it's going to take a few weeks planning..."

When Sakura left Tsunade's office, Sakura felt confident her plan could really work. She only had to get Shikamaru and Tenten to go along with it. Tenten most likely wouldn't be a problem, but Shikamaru was a whole different matter. Sakura walked through the village, and saw Naruto in Ichiraku's. Sakura ducked underneath the curtain and tapped Naruto's shoulder. Naruto looked over at her, and he beamed at her.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto greeted her cheerfully.

"Hey!" Sakura greeted him back, her smile sparkling like a set of stars in the midnight sky. What a shame it would be short lived.

"Bushy brows!" Naruto exclaimed as he looked over, and Sakura whacked him across the head as soon as the green beast walked through the curtain, and the taijutsu specialist sweatdropped at the massive bruise that formed through Naruto's sun yellow hair and his loud exclamation of "Ow! What was that for?"

"Don't call him that!" Sakura snapped with several twitch marks appearing on her forehead. "Of all the insensitive..."

"Sakura-san?" She whirled to Lee, her green eyes flaring. "It's fine; really, I'm quite used to it!" He gave her the nice-guy pose, and Sakura instinctively took a few steps back in concern.

"Well, I was just finishing up," Naruto said loudly to break up the silence that followed. He ate the rest of his precious miso ramen, and stood up. "Arigatou, old man!" he added cheerfully to the owner of the shop.

"Hey, Naruto, can I talk to you real quick?" Sakura asked quickly before he could leave. "Alone?"

Naruto looked puzzled, but he gave her a slow and deliberate nod. "Sure, Sakura-chan." He threw on his backpack with bouncy and cheerful energy before ducking under the curtain. Sakura organized her thoughts and what she was going to say quickly, like writing in a planner.

When Sakura was confident that no one could hear them, she began to speak. "I've heard you've been up to some things," she remarked coyly. "All of which, ironically, have nothing to do with me."

Naruto blushed, which confirmed what Tenten had said. "Well, you see Sakura..." he began hastily.

"Naruto cut the crap. I know all about Tenten, she told me." Sakura stopped tormenting him and got straight to the point. Naruto visibly paled. "Don't worry about it, Naruto," Sakura added. "Your secret's safe with me."

"Sometimes I wish I never loved her," Naruto finally sighed, uncharacteristically quiet. "I can tell she's going through hell. I may do stupid things, but I wasn't born yesterday. I can tell she still loves Neji, but... I don't know."

"I think I know what to do, but I'm going to need your help. Tsunade's holding a small concert at the Hokage's mansion, kind of a party thing. If you can get Tenten there, I can take care of the rest."

Naruto stopped to think. "I think I can manage it..." he finally said slowly. "Neji could 'help' as well." He used his fingers as quotation marks. "Yeah, I think I can drag her along!"

Sakura grinned. "Then sit back and relax as I take care of everything."

"Thank you so much, Sakura-chan!" Naruto squealed and gave her a bear hug. "I will NOT forget this!"

"No... problem, Naruto." Sakura, whom was very concerned, patted him gently on top of the head until he let her go. "Just make sure she comes, kay?"

"Yes, ma'am!" Naruto gave her a mock solute and jogged off. Sakura sighed.

"_One down... one to go."

* * *

_

Sakura knocked on the Nara household's door, feeling each rap going to her knuckles like a gong noise to someone's ears, and waited ever so patiently for someone to answer. She fiddled with her hands, suddenly feeling very nervous. _"This is probably a bad idea, I should leave now," _Sakura thought anxiously.

Too late.

"Oh hello, Sakura!" Shikamaru's mother answered the door. "Get going, you lazy baka!" she snapped towards her husband, who grumbled, "I'm going, I'm going." He pushed past Sakura, and the pink haired girl looked at the female Nara hesitantly.

"I've asked him a million times to go out and run that errand," she muttered. Sakura couldn't resist a wide grin before masking it. "Now, honey, what do you want?"

"I was wondering if Shikamaru was here," Sakura requested. "It's important."

"Oh. Well, he isn't here. I think you can go find him at Ino's grave. It's such a shame; I was really fond of her. Shikamaru made such a good choice about her..." Sakura had already walked off before she could finish that sentence, but she still heard her deceased best friend's grave. Grief welled up like a tidal pool inside of her, threatening to destroy everything in its wake. She shook her head hard, trying to clear her thoughts. _"Not now..."_

Her footsteps had lead her to the cemetery, and her keen emerald eyes caught sight of spiky black hair and the Chuunin vest. It was no doubt that it was Shikamaru, with him lighting a cigarette and sitting at Ino's tombstone. Sakura swallowed hard before proceeding to him. She thought she knew what to say before, but all the words she was going to say swept away from her like a tumbleweed flying through the wind. Once she was directly behind him, she spoke.

"Hi."

"_Oh, nice, Sakura. Very nice. Now he's going to think you're a freak and refuse to do anything you ask, because you can't say anything but hi. Wonderful." _she thought peevishly. She watched as Shikamaru whirled around, his eyes wide, but then they narrowed again. She knew what he was thinking. She was just a troublesome woman in his eyes. But if so, what was Ino to him? Ino was preppy, fangirlish, all over Sasuke, and everything else that could make her a nuisance. Shikamaru ought to be used to it.

"Can I sit here?" Sakura finally asked, looking to the side. Her pink hair swept across her face prettily, but her eyes had lost the light they had when she was talking to Naruto. It was replaced with sadness and depression. Shikamaru apparently saw this.

"Sure." Sakura was shocked by his answer, and her eyes widened. He scooted himself to the side, and Sakura hesitantly sat next to him. She stared at Ino's tombstone. It said words she didn't want to read. She couldn't read them now, not ever. Her best friend and ultimate rival would always be alive in her mind, smiling and blue eyes sparkling. To read those words would just confirm her loss. She gritted her teeth, and a few tears escaped down her face before she hastened to wipe them away.

"Troublesome," she heard Shikamaru mutter. She couldn't help but grin.

"Tell me something I don't know, that'll be a shocker," Sakura remarked. "Providing that's all you say to me."

The shadow master snorted. Sakura stared at the grave a little bit longer before speaking. "I'll just cut to the chase. I need to ask you something," she said finally, looking over at the lazy shinobi.

Shikamaru, again, didn't reply. Instead he looked over at the pink haired maiden. Sakura, assured that he was listening, plunged on.

"There's a concert party like... thing going on at Tsunade's place tomorrow at seven and I was wondering if you could come." Sakura's words exploded out of her, like a racehorse and the gates just sprang open. The words were so fast she wondered if Shikamaru had even understood anything she said. She clenched her eyes shut, burying half her face in her knees. The answer she predicted that would come came.

"No."

Sakura was silent, struggling with herself. She finally replied, "Everyone else is going. Chouji and the others too. You don't have to dance or anything, just go."

"As tempting as that sounds, no," Shikamaru replied again, this time more firmly. Sakura sighed. She rested her chin on her knees, still looking at the gray stone of Ino's grave. The silence kept on going, save for a few birds and the gentle breeze that lifted her pink strands. Her chin was almost flat against her knees now.

"I was there, too." The words were so subtle, so quiet that Sakura didn't even know they came from her own mouth until Shikamaru looked at her, puzzled.

"What?" he asked.

"I was there too when Ino died," Sakura repeated and added extra words. She realized her fury towards this man who was content to just rest in his own pain. "I was freaking there. You weren't the only one who had to watch her die. You weren't the only one." A few more tears escaped down her cheeks, and she whispered, "Goddamn it."

"Sakura-san..." Shikamaru started.

"I'm not supposed to be this weak!" Sakura cut him off bitterly. She wiped at her face but it was useless, tears escaping the dam of her eyelids. "I could have helped. I could have saved her life, damn it! But I missed that stomach wound even though I'm supposed to be a top-rank medic-nin. She was my best friend, the one person who listened to me, the one person that helped me with my life. She saved me when I was little. She turned me into the stronger person I am today. And what do I do to return the favor?! _I let her die!_" Sakura screeched the last four words before breaking down completely, her cries racking her small frame.

"Sakura-san..." Shikamaru started again.

"Please come," Sakura implored at last during her muffled sobs. "Please. I know I'm sounding like a spoiled brat that throws a fit whenever she doesn't get her way, I know all that. But it would mean the world to me..." She hesitated for a brief second before plunging on. "And it would have meant the world to Ino. I know it would have."

Shikamaru was quiet for a little while as Sakura waited. While she was waiting, she wiped her face impatiently of her tears and stared out into space. She felt like she had reassured herself that he would definitely not come.

"_Why would I even care anyway?" _Sakura thought. _"Could it be…?" _She shook her head strongly. She couldn't think about that now! Sakura brought herself back to this world. She suppressed a heaving sigh, before hearing simple words that brought her hope.

"I'll think about it."

* * *

The following night, Sakura was freaking out.

To keep the real secret in, Sakura lied that it was her looks. She knew she looked great. Tsunade had done one of her motherly ambushes on her. All of Sakura's pink hair was swept up almost on top of her head in a spiky bun, with bangs to frame her face. She had black noir eyeliner on both her eyelids and underneath her eyes, with red eye shadow and red lipstick and a load of blush. She had a black dress with red skinny vines and flowers decorating it with glitter. The dress swooped up one knee and fell back down on the when her other leg ended. The dress was virtually a halter top, but the back of her legs were covered. Haruno Sakura looked beautiful and she knew it.

"Sakura, you look _fine_," Tsunade said firmly. "In fact, you look drop dead gorgeous. Now, is that it or are you making excuses again?"

Curses. Damn her and her mind reading skills. Sakura hesitated before replying. "Um… there's this new guy I think I like, but I don't know if he's coming, and for some reason I feel nervous about it," she admitted.

Tsunade, being a wonderful person for once, didn't ask who this was. "You're giving Konoha something wonderful, Sakura," she only said. "You're giving it two very good ninja back. Don't forget that."

Sakura nodded slowly. She had seen a glimpse of Tenten before she had gotten ready in the backroom, so she would at least help her with the song she was going to sing. But if Shikamaru wasn't there… she shook her head strongly. She couldn't worry about that now! Taking a deep breath, she put a cherry blossom in her hair, tucked behind her right ear. She reached to the cabinet and pulled out a giant red daisy that she had picked today. She adorned it in her left ear, and grinned faintly at Tsunade.

"Knock 'em dead," Tsunade instructed before pushing her on stage

There was an immediate outrage when they saw their beautiful medic-nin in her gorgeous outfit. There were yells from both the guys and the girls of "You go Sakura!" Even the shy and quiet Hinata was screaming with her quiet little screams and Sakura saw Tenten in a dress as well, looking miserable. Whenever Naruto got near her she would back away. Sakura took a deep breath as the music started.

She immediately started to dance to the electronic beat, her hips swaying cutely and seductively. All her nervousness was wiped away as the crowd that gathered at the stage cheered wildly. This was a song almost no one knew, but yet it was their Sakura up there. Sakura gave a cute little smile, and all the boys whistled and cheered. Even Tenten was now smiling, and her heart nearly stopped when her emerald eyes trailed over the crowd and saw _him._

Shikamaru was wearing khaki shorts and a slightly dressy shirt, and Sakura's eyes went wide for a few seconds as they stared at each other. Shikamaru's eyes looked grave, but his mouth was twitching slightly. It was as if… he was smiling! Sakura's eyes went even wider before focusing more on her dance, putting more and more of her heart into it. The crowd went wild but she didn't listen. She was only focused on her song and her dance. Grabbing the microphone of the stand, her celestial voice rang out. It showed everyone she was putting all her heart and soul into this.

_I know a man who hides out in his room_

_His only friends are silence and the gloom_

_I don't know what reduced him to this phase_

_I only pray for him to find his strength_

_The strength he needs for his survival_

_To make it through this day's arrival_

Shikamaru's eyes went wide, but Sakura wasn't done. She stopped dancing and ran down the steps of the stage and made her way through the crowd. They parted like the sea as she walked, singing all the while.

_They'll be singin' till the night comes to an end_

_When the broken hearted love again_

She barely saw Shikamaru's surprised face as Sakura spun around and started dancing so they were touching. It was her turn to look shocked as her arms wrapped around her waist. Her surprise was short-lived; however, as she spun around in his arms and put her free hand on his shoulder. She was singing the entire time, not breaking a single beat.

_Every angel up in heaven will be sent_

_When the broken hearted love again_

_This is gonna be a party like it's never been_

_When the broken hearted love again_

_All the broken hearted people_

_When the broken hearted love again_

There was a pause in the song where the music took over, so Sakura wrapped the cord of her microphone around her wrist quickly before dancing a little bit more with Shikamaru. He pulled her to him, and he leaned to her ear. "Troublesome woman," he whispered into the cherry blossom adorned ear, careful not to speak into the microphone.

"I know," Sakura whispered playfully back. "Thanks for coming." Shikamaru extended his arm and she spun in a neat circle before falling back. She immediately felt his hand on her back and his nose just above her slightly exposed cleavage. Sakura let her head hang back for a few seconds in that pose, and they both ignored the coos of the audience. She snapped back in a standing position and winked at Shikamaru before gently pulling away from him. She still had to finish this song. She jogged back up the stairs, starting to sing again. She locked her eyes with Tenten's.

_I know a girl who thinks she sold her soul_

_Sold it to a man whose hands were cold_

And now, it was Tenten's turn to look surprised. Neji didn't miss the look Sakura was giving to Tenten, and it was obvious he didn't like it. His arm tightened around Tenten, but Naruto had come back. This time his eyes were narrowed in determination.

_But every night before she goes to bed_

_She hears the sweetest voices in her head_

Sakura could barely see in the dim light that a small tear escaped down her face before Tenten abruptly stood up and spoke sharply towards Neji. Naruto had his own words to say, and Neji's face went livid. Tenten looked up back at Sakura, looking broken. Sakura gave her a barely noticeable nod before singing with a wide smile and her hands on her knees as if she was talking to a child.

_Telling her it's time to start living,_

_Telling her that all_

_All_

_All, all, all, all,_

_All will be forgiven!_

Tenten and Naruto immediately made their way down the crowd and away from Neji. The Hyuuga, who knew better than to start World War Three in the Hokage's mansion, abruptly left the room. Tenten's head immediately sank into Naruto's shoulder and they started dancing. Naruto gave Sakura a relieved look and Sakura winked back.

_They'll be singin' till the night comes to an end_

_When the broken hearted love again_

_Every angel up in heaven will be sent_

_When the broken hearted love again_

_This is gonna be a party like it's never been_

_When the broken hearted love again_

_All the broken hearted people_

_When the broken hearted love again_

Even though the lyrics were over and done, Sakura stayed on the stage to finish what she had started. Her dance movements were not slower than when the song began, so she didn't catch the look of disappointment on Shikamaru's face. She thought about what she had just done. She had flirted outrageously with Shikamaru even though he had just lost Ino, and Neji would most likely kill her for what happened with Tenten and Naruto. Once the song was done, she took off like a rocket. She unwrapped the cord from her arm and ignored the angry marks on her hand before dropping it, and she bolted into the back room and out the back door.

Sakura's pearly white skin welcomed the chilly outside air, and her lungs did as well. She took several deep breaths, trying not to think about what she had done. Instead, she gently closed her green eyes and kept taking deep breaths until her regular breathing had slowed.

"So, Haruno. You still insist on putting your nose in other's people business." The cold voice had frozen Sakura to the bone like a winter blizzard. Slowly, she jerked her head around. Neji had his Byakugan activated and his face was twisted and contorted with rage.

"It is my business when my best friends are depressed for a week straight," Sakura retorted, sounding a lot braver than she felt. "And don't say that Tenten was fine, because

that would be the biggest load of bullshit that I have ever heard."

"It doesn't matter," Neji said furiously. "You took her away from me."

"If you love her so much, let her go!" Sakura snapped, fury wiping away all fear.

Neji lost control of himself. He lunged towards her, and Sakura was not expecting that. She swung a fist towards him but he dodged with ease. She took a few steps backward in terror as she watched his fists glow with blue chakra. Sakura clenched her eyes shut, waiting for pain or maybe even death to come.

It never came. Sakura's eyes flew open with a gasp to see that Neji was frozen in mid-pace. Sakura knew Neji would never stop for anything if he was that pissed off. Sakura's eyes widened further when it suddenly hit her. _"It couldn't be…!"_

"Nara, you bastard," Neji forced out. He was trembling with trying to fight it off, but it was to no avail.

"Don't be troublesome." Shikamaru's voice sounded from behind her, and she whirled around. Usually the lazy eyes, the spiked black hair, and his horrible posture annoyed the heck out of the young kunoichi. Instead, this time they buoyed her.

"Shika-kun," she breathed, not even aware of what she was saying.

"Why did you stop me?" Neji asked, much like when the Jonin of the Chuunin exams stopped him from killing Hinata.

"As troublesome it is, I'm not letting you go until you calm down," Shikamaru said lazily. "I don't think you want to face Tsunade's wrath if you even lay a finger on Sakura-san here."

Neji was silent; his mind obviously calculating the damage Tsunade could do to him. Despite Shikamaru's statement, Sakura knew that Shikamaru couldn't hold the Hyuuga forever. After a while, Neji spoke.

"Let me go. I won't do anything." Shikamaru must have believed him, for Neji could straighten up and put his hands next to his sides. Without another word, he strode off into the night.

Sakura was shaking like a leaf fluttering in the wind. She felt like that weak little twelve year old girl she once was. She was now suffering from reaction, and she couldn't contain herself. She knew it was coming, but it didn't change anything. A few tears slid down her cheeks but she fought to keep herself under control. Her eyes widened and Sakura gasped when she felt strong arms wrap around her waist.

"Why?" she whispered.

"Because he was going to kill you, you troublesome…"

"That's not what I meant." Sakura's voice trembled. "Why are you doing this?" She found she couldn't stop talking. "I… I knew that you were still grieving over Ino, and… I had to go and do _that_." She spat out the last word. "Why would you want to save a bitch like me?"

Shikamaru didn't reply. Instead he pushed her forward ever so slightly, and put his hands firmly on her shoulders. Spinning her around, he leaned down and their lips made contact.

The lazy ninja and the spunky kunoichi didn't close their eyes, just fixated their eyes on each other. They watched the other's every move as Shikamaru kissed her. Sakura made up her mind and her eyes fluttered shut as she leaned in the kiss, and even though she didn't see this, Shikamaru's own orbs closed and his hands were clutching the small of Sakura's back. Sakura had thrown her arms around the shadow master's neck as Shikamaru deepened and added more passion to the fiery kiss.

Sakura unconsciously opened her mouth, and Shikamaru's tongue took advantage of this. He was lazy in so many things, and kissing wasn't one of them. Sakura and Shikamaru's tongues lashed back and forth in their mouths, exploring every region and every depth. Shikamaru was drawing her closer and closer to him, as if she had to reassure him he wasn't betraying Ino. Sakura replied in the only way she could, she tightened her own grip and stroked the nape of his neck with two slim fingers.

They broke apart, gasping for the blasted air that they had to separate for. Sakura looked up into Shikamaru's eyes. They were dark and questioning as he fought for breath and Sakura could bet her own looked the same as she tried to catch her own breath. The pink haired medic sagged into his chest, clutching him gently. She could hear Shikamaru chuckle above her, but she still didn't move.

"Troublesome flower," he murmured into her ear.

Sakura smiled faintly and let out a giggle as she listened to his heartbeat. "Finally you tell me a new one. Well, sort of." Her expression darkened. "But what about…"

It was Shikamaru's turn to cut her off, using a couple of fingers to hoist up Sakura's chin and leaned down, smothering her lips with his own. "Ino would understand," he murmured into the soft skin of her lips before he opened his mouth. Sakura didn't hesitate in parting her lips, and the familiar ecstasy washed over them both.

Shikamaru had never kissed anyone quite like Sakura. Ino had tasted of pine and cinnamon, not a bad taste but not quite perfect. Sakura tasted and smelled of cherry blossoms, chocolate, and a faint mix of strawberries. Ino had been too quick and hasty, while Sakura was patient and waited for him. He would always love Ino and no one could replace her, but Sakura was slowly becoming the real love of his life. She had a different spot in his life that no one could replace.

Sakura was feeling a passion she had never before known. She had kissed a few guys since Sasuke had left, but she didn't feel real love for any of them. The petal haired maiden was aching and wanting for so long for someone like this. She didn't know what made her love for Shikamaru seed and sprout like a plant, but she knew this. Out of all the guys she had kissed, Shikamaru's was definitely the best.

Sakura's hands were getting greedier. They traced over the hard lines of Shikamaru's abdomen, and higher into his chest region. Her hands moved over to his back, feeling his shoulder blades through the dress shirt and creeping up to his neck. They finally reached his hair, and Sakura dug out his ponytail holder gently and wrapped it around her own wrist to hold onto. Sakura buried her hands in his hair, feeling the shockingly soft black hair and tracing his scalp. She clutched his head as Shikamaru deepened the kiss even more, if that was even possible. She pulled him more to her, determined to keep in control.

Sakura could feel his hands rubbing her bare back and a little bit of the rough material of the dress, and she shivered as her brain began to accept what was happening. Her heart had no problem with it, but it was going so fast that her mind couldn't keep up. Once Shikamaru broke away for more air, Sakura had collapsed into his embrace. She didn't want to hold herself up; she wanted to be as close to him as humanly possible.

Shikamaru finally broke away from her completely. Sakura had no time to be confused, for he had swept her up into his grip, bridal style. Sakura couldn't help but giggle at his antics. When he started to walk, her eye caught Naruto and Tenten kissing like they were a few minutes ago in another alley way. Sakura grinned and turned to Shikamaru, her eyes loving and teasing.

Looks like she picked the right song.

OWARI

_I may make a tragedy sequel to this that people don't have to read, maybe not. Hard to tell. Anyway. Read it! A few reviews would be nice, but I won't beat you with a stick if you don't review. I can always look at my stats lol._


End file.
